PV Fiasco
by TwilightRein
Summary: Because Hyde said no to letting Gackt watch his PV Evanescent he wanted to know why. Now that he knows, it's all a matter of making Hyde confess. Gakuhai, oneshot.


**Greetings, from the midnight hour...**

**Here I am and here you are but do you really know where you are? ...Maybe you do. I said on my profile I was going to write another Jrock fic because it was so much fun writing** _The Reigning King of Kisses_ **staring Miyavi and various other famailar bands of the visual kei side. But I wanted to originally make one staring Gackt, the sex on legs man. I had ideas and even attempted to write them but it just didn't flow right. Those poor trees... But that is no longer the case. And why is that, you may or may not wonder. One beautiful word:**

**Gakuhai! **

**Woot! I know, I'm excited too. Inspirations for this comes from watching a fanvid of Vamps' new single Evanescent. It's called** _Gackt's Reaction to Vamps' New Single "Evanescent"_** by**_ CariceProduction_ **on Youtube. I actually saw that first before I watched his full PV because I'd hadn't seen it before. The song yes. The PV...no. So I saw it, then the fanvid again, and well...the Gakuhai connections just sparked and I had my story.**

**I thank the creators of the vid, the plot bunnies that formed (they were just so fluffly!) and, of course, Sex on Two Legs(Gackt) and The Ageless and Beautiful Vampire(Hyde).**

**Now then, please enjoy and review. **

* * *

*

"Gackt! Open this door, now!" Hyde yelled from the other side of the door. He banged his fists on the door and tired to forcefully unlock the door with his mind but, so far, nothing was working. So he resorted to more banging of the door, who was taking a hell of a beating, and threats. Gackt ignored the banging and the threats as he opened the DVD player. It was a serious matter. So serious Gackt had to steal the DVD copy of Hyde's new single Evanescent and lock Hyde out so he could watch it. At first, he didn't give it much thought when he asked Hyde if he could see it.

Hyde's reaction; "No!" and he ran clutching the DVD.

So, it was natural that Gackt would be curious about why he couldn't see Hyde's PV before the official release day. With Hyde's reaction and his tremendous effort of trying to hide the DVD copy, how could Gackt not be curious? It wasn't hard to locate the DVD while Hyde was taking a shower. Hyde hid it in his sketchbook he kept on the table in the living room. Gackt just didn't expect Hyde would finish his shower so quickly. Hence the reason he had to lock the door on Hyde.

"Gackt! Open. The. Door. _NOW!!_" Gackt merely hummed to himself as he sat down on a plush leather armchair and hit play on his remote. Outside of the door, Hyde cursed silently and finally stopped his banging. It was no use. When Gackt was focused on something he would become damn-near focused. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. He could hear the strings of Kaz's guitar as his PV started playing. Hyde groaned and kicked the door in frustration.

"You're sleeping on the couch again!" Hyde yelled out another threat before he backed away from the door. He figured he had about three minutes left before the PV ended. It was enough time to suit up for battle, or at least find a good hiding spot. He knew what was going to happen after Gackt finished watching the PV and Hyde wasn't going down without a fight. The trouble was where he could possibly hide. It was Gackt's own house so he knew it like the back off his own hand. Hyde began pacing back and forth as he pondered. He needed a place Gackt wouldn't look in first.

"His bedroom would be the first place he would look." Hyde said to himself. He didn't want to go to the bathroom because it would mean a dead end. The closet was out too. He could hide in the kitchen cabinet. But then, that was a dead end too. Hyde groaned and pressed his ear against the door again. His song was nearly half way over and he had no doubt in his mind that Gackt's jaw would've hit the floor by now. He was tempted to stay and look at his reaction but quickly shook his head of the idea. Gackt would want answers. Hyde had less than two minutes. He scowled and ran his hands through his still damp hair in frustration. He needed a room that wouldn't be a dead end. A room he could easily escape from.

"There are over 3 different rooms on this floor alone and I can't even think of a good hiding spot." Hyde groaned and leaned against the locked door. The song was coming to an end and he still was out in the open. With nothing else to do, Hyde pressed his ear against the door once more.

It was silent.

Then the doorknob jiggled.

"…crap." Hyde ran. He ran as if demons were chasing him, in this case a very curious Gackt, and didn't stop until he ran upstairs. The second floor was smaller than the first floor. It only contained another bathroom, Gackt's home studio, and a room for his instruments. Hyde realized he had trapped himself until he looked at the studio room. It had two doors, each on opposite ends. Figuratively, a light bulb blinked on over Hyde's head. He ran towards the studio and entered, slamming the door shut with all his might. He failed to notice Chachamaru or You until Chacha cleared his throat. Hyde nearly jumped out of his skin as he quickly whipped around. You was fiddling with his violin while Chacha was strumming his guitar on a couch.

"Are you okay, Hyde-san?" You asked. Hyde quickly nodded, too out of breath to answer him.

"I didn't realize you two were here." He said after regaining some amount of his breathing under control.

"Gackt called us four days ago." Chacha said, smiling as usual. Hyde just looked puzzled.

"He called us for dinner." You added.

"He called you for dinner…four days in advance?" Hyde asked.

Chacha and You nodded, "You'll get used to it." Chacha said.

"It's always like this when I come back from a tour," Hyde said as he slid against the door to the floor. "I always have to readjust to him." Chacha and You both chuckled.

"By the way Hyde-san, why did you run in here as if you were being hunted?" You asked as he set down his violin.

"I _am _being hunted." Hyde said with a serious face. He was being hunted by a determined Gackt. That, by itself, was dangerous. "Can you tell me if Gackt shows up?" Hyde asked them. You looked at Chacha, who chuckled in response. Confused, Hyde tilted his head as he looked at Chacha with furrowed brows.

"You might want to look up." Chacha said. Hyde slowly looked up. Gackt was at the door, staring down at him from the other side of the widow of the door. Hyde's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he quickly scrambled to his feet and locked the door. Then he ran to the other door and locked it before Gackt could reach it. Hyde laughed triumphantly as he walked back to the door Gackt stood in front of. Gackt looked calmed and merely stared at Hyde with a hint of a smile.

"That smile is dangerous." You said. Hyde sighed and rested his head against the wall next to the door.

"I know." He mumbled. He lifted his head and faced the door. Gackt hadn't moved an inch. He just stared at Hyde with an unfathomable expression that Hyde dreaded with every cell of his being. Who knew what devious thoughts were running around in that mind of his? Especially after watching Hyde's PV, the PV he didn't want to show Gackt right away. While Hyde was contemplating his predicament, Gackt was having fun just looking at Hyde's expressions. Hyde's voice was muffled because of the window but he could at least see his various tormented faces. Gackt glanced at Chacha, who happened to look just as he did, and Chacha gave him a look.

_Go easy on him_, Chacha's expression said.

Gackt smirked,_ I'll try_.

"Wait, I'm a little lost. Why is Gackt-san after you?" You asked. At that moment, Gackt knocked on the window. Dreading what he might see, Hyde turned his head around slowly. In Gackt's hand, he held a key. Then he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

It wasn't locked.

"Oh…" Faster than a blink, Hyde ran towards the other door and quickly unlocked it. He swung open the door and ran past Gackt. Gackt lunged but only his fingertips brushed the side of Hyde's stomach. In the studio room, You and Chacha were both laughing.

"He's fast," Chacha said. Gackt nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. He threw a DVD at You before he ran after Hyde. You caught it and looked at it, unsure why Gackt tossed it to him. "That's your reason why Gackt is after Hyde. Let's watch it!" Chacha said as he set down his guitar and leapt to his feet.

Meanwhile, Hyde was hiding in the Gackt's closet. He didn't plan too. It just happened. In a figurative way of saying it, he was dead. Gackt would waltz in any minute and Hyde just didn't know what he was going to say. So he waited. Then he waited some more. After ten minutes of waiting, Hyde burst out the closet, "Dammit, Gackt! Where…" He didn't finish as Gackt grabbed him. One second he was ready to let out a few curses at Gackt then he found himself pinned against the wall. He stared up at Gackt and fought the blush that was trying to take over a better portion of his face and neck.

"No." Hyde said.

"I didn't ask yet." Gackt said. Hyde rolled his eyes and pinned Gackt with a look that said he knew what he was going to ask.

"Either way, the answer is no."

"But you were." Gackt replied.

"It's impossible to read thoughts." Hyde countered. Gackt smirked and leaned closer to Hyde.

"But I do know how to read your face and it was pretty obvious what you were thinking about."

"I was singing!" Hyde said. "I can use whatever face I need to sing!"

"Not with _that_ face." He said.

"No." Hyde said again, having run out of any witty excuse he could think of. So they faced off, if it could be called a face off. Gackt still had Hyde pinned against the wall and he wasn't planning on yielding anytime soon. Hyde didn't look away from Gackt's gaze, even though he really wanted to. It's hard to gaze at a man such as Gackt and not want to look away. He was a perfect staring machine. And that little smile on his lips were inviting. Plus, those eyes…

Hyde shook his head quickly and resumed on staring angrily at Gackt. Prolonged staring at Gackt can cause severe loss of logical thought.

"I'm not going to move until you tell me." Gackt said.

"Then your food is going to burn."

"I can always order out." Gackt replied. Hyde grumbled and looked down. There was barely any space in-between them. But, from that angle, he could perfectly see where his leg was. Grinning mischievously, Hyde looked up again with a renewed fire in his eyes.

"You're forcing me to take drastic measures." Hyde said, nudging his leg against Gackt's inner thigh.

"I'm wearing a cup." Gackt said. Hyde glared at him in disbelief, unsure if he heard right. He could be bluffing yet…it wasn't likely. Hyde sighed and leaned his head against Gackt's chest. He sighed in defeat as he mumbled,

"You're impossible."

"Will you tell me now?" Gackt asked, slipping a hand through Hyde's soft hair. Apparently, Hyde didn't hear him as he continued mumbling.

"I'm going to get an ulcer, maybe worse. At the very least I'll get a migrating headache the size of his ego…" Gackt chuckled and lifted Hyde's face up. Hyde stopped, only because Gackt fully pressed his body against him and was kissing him until Hyde needed to breathe. Hyde tired to resist but it was impossible to stop. Gackt was just kissing him so sensuously that, if possible, might've been illegal. Gackt pulled away but kept his body close to Hyde's and his lips even closer to Hyde's lips. Hyde stared at Gackt's piercing gaze then looked away, unable to control the full blush Gackt's stare invoked.

"So?"

"…maybe I was," Hyde said. "But don't let it go to your…" He stopped as he looked back at Gackt. It was that smile again. "It already has." He said.

"I'm just…upset." Gackt said after a moment.

"Upset? Why?"

"In less than a week, millions will see that expression that is usually meant for me." Gackt said and once again pulled Hyde into a breath-stealing kiss that left his knees wobbly. Hyde wrapped his arms around the vocalist's neck, letting him carry most of his weight. It didn't deter Gackt as he used the wall behind Hyde as leverage, hoisting Hyde up as Hyde wrapped his legs around Gackt's waist. Most of Hyde's weight was supported by the wall behind him. Gackt trailed his kisses along Hyde's jaw, against the curve of Hyde's ear, and down his neck. Hyde buried his fingers in Gackt's hair, a flush already decorating his face.

"Gacchan?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the DVD?"

"I gave it to You." He said in between kisses. Hyde immediately stopped Gackt, grabbing his face so he could stare at Gackt.

"Oh, god…" Hyde unhooked his legs around Gackt's waist and ran out the room, towards the stairs leading upstairs. Gackt followed, wondering why it was such a big deal. In the studio room, Chacha and You were sitting together on the couch and were finishing watching Hyde's PV for the fifth time. You's face was still in some sort of shock while Chacha was laughing at how he reacted to it. Also to Gackt's reaction, which he would've gladly paid to have seen. They heard the stomping before they actually saw Hyde emerge from the top of the staircase. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was slightly disarrayed. When he saw Chacha and You sitting on the couch, Chacha gave a little wave and Hyde sighed.

"They say every time you sigh your happiness flies away." Gackt said, coming up behind him. Hyde sighed again, just for the hell of it and walked into the studio. Chacha smiled warmly at him.

"I like your new single, Hyde." Chacha said.

"Yeah, it's very…uh…" You fumbled for the right words that could be used. He really did like Hyde's PV. He just didn't know what to say about Hyde's facial expression.

"Your face was borderline sex." Chacha added.

"Which is good…I think." You said.

Gackt chuckled and came up behind his small vocalist lover, wrapping his arm around him. He did it as assurance because it looked like Hyde might faint at any moment. Hyde took advantage of it and leaned against Gackt's chest. He was just suddenly exhausted.

"So, you really were thinking about Gacchan, huh?" You said. Hyde growled as he threw his hands in the air in utter defeat, almost hitting Gackt's face, and stormed away from him.

"I don't care if this is your house Gacchan; don't follow me or else you'll be celibate for the next two months!!" Hyde yelled. Gackt, You, and Chacha stared at the staircase as they listened to Hyde slam a door shut, presumably Gackt's room. There was no doubt in their mind that Hyde locked it as well.

"He'll cave in a week." Gackt said, walking over to the couch as he sat in between Chacha and You. He grabbed the remote from the Chacha's lap and clicked play.

"You're going to watch it again?" Chacha asked.

Gackt nodded, "Just in case Hyde sticks to his threat."

Then he watched Hyde's PV again.


End file.
